


Kill Shot

by Identiaetslos



Series: Nox Trevelyan Collection [5]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Drinking, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 04:04:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13628238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Identiaetslos/pseuds/Identiaetslos
Summary: Nox and Cassandra love competing. Even in the tavern.





	Kill Shot

Kill Shot. The smile on his face had robbed Iron Bull's warning of its seriousness, serving only to encourage what everyone wanted to see: Cassandra and Nox, staring each other down at opposite ends of the table, clutching the wooden edges in comical bravado. Betting was high as to which one of these warriors would kiss the floor first. The odds favored the dashing Inquisitor losing to her stalwart Seeker.

“Together on three? We always work better as a team, love.” Nox grinned widely.

Cassandra laughed. “You just want me to carry you home.”

“Maybe I do.”

“One...two...three!”


End file.
